


Texting

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a student catches us texting to each other in class oh how the tables have turned au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post

“Mr. Stilinski, are you on your phone?” Stiles’ head jerked up to find Chase, one of his students, standing next to his desk, where Stiles had been subtly – or, not so subtly – writing a text while pretending to grade papers.

Stiles felt the tips of his ears burn at the accusation, and when Chase noticed he smirked. God, Stiles hated high school students sometimes.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to use our phones in class?” Chase continued. He could look as innocent as he wanted, but both he and Stiles knew that Chase knew perfectly well what he was doing.

“Yes,” Stiles said slowly, locking the screen of his phone and putting it down on his desk. “That is correct, Chase.” The rest of the class had started looking up from their work to follow the conversation between Chase and their teacher.

“But,” he continued. “It happened to be a work relevant text. I was texting Mr. Hale about an upcoming project he’s planning for his class. He asked me for some help. With the project.”

Stiles was pretty proud of his explanation, and he was sure he would have gotten away with it too, if Derek hadn’t chosen that moment to text him again. He was just about to tell Chase to go back to his seat when his phone buzzed harshly on the desk, where it was lying just sideways enough that Chase could easily lean over and read the message before Stiles got a chance to grab it.

“Remember, dinner at my place tonight. And then maybe we can pick up where we left off last week …” Chase read all of this out loud in the matter of the few seconds it took Stiles to grab his phone and shove it in his pocket. “Sent from ‘DerBear’.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stilinski, but that doesn’t sound very work related to me,” Chase said with a smile.

Stiles sunk back in his chair and put his head in his hands, groaning as the class snickered and talked. He allowed himself exactly five seconds to wallow in his own misery before burying his embarrassment and getting up to address his students.

“Okay, class, that’s enough meddling in my personal life. Everyone, back to work. Get back to your seat, Chase.”

Derek was going to have a fit when he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
